B,aR SI: The Final Frontier
by cpneb
Summary: For the sake of both their families, James T. Possible Sr. and Gene Stoppable enlist the help of Ronald and Sato to brave the truly final frontier... K/R and James/Anne. Chapter 4 is up...now, and the tale continues.
1. Final Frontier 01

_**Birth, and ReBirth SI: **_**The Final Frontier**

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time). This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

Enjoy! Please read and review.

--

A/N Forward:

For the sake of both their families, James T. Possible Sr. and Gene Stoppable enlist the help of Ronald and Sato to brave the truly final frontier….

This tale is not for the faint of heart…

--

chapter 1 - **Final Frontier**** 01**

--

"KP?"

Kim was relaxing on Saturday after Thanksgiving. She and Monique had done the 'Black Friday Blitz', starting at 12:01 AM, and they had hit every store as they opened. The Christmas gift haul was almost more than the Sloth could handle…almost. Kim still didn't know how the Tweebs had been able to carve out that much storage space in that car.

After 16 straight hours of shopping, she'd come back to her apartment and gone straight to bed. Ron had awakened her the next morning ('luckily for him, not at 3:10 AM,' Kim remembered thinking when she heard his voice and instinctively turned to look at the alarm clock) with a wonderful breakfast in bed, and now he was bringing lunch.

She looked up from the couch she was stretched out on, the marathon session of _Agony County _playing in the background, and let out a big yawn. "Lunchtime?" she asked, and Ron nodded.

"A Thanksgiving sandwich: smoked and shaved white and dark meat turkey, a thin slice of dressing, some of your cranberry sauce, and a dollop of that wonderful gravy, all on a warm croissant," he grinned, placing the plate down on the table in front of the couch.

Kim pulled her legs up from her prone position and sat, legs tucked underneath her body. She made a long arm and snatched the plate, reaching for the sandwich and taking a bite in one motion.

She smiled and sighed happily as she tasted the spices and the result of the peppers in the turkey, the heat of the ht Italian sausage and the fresh sage in the dressing, and the hint of citruses in the cranberry sauce.

"Something to drink, milady?" Ron had snuck away and returned with a bottle of sparkling grape juice and two glasses. Placing the glasses on the table, he then popped the top, expertly poured, and placed the bottle on the side table before sitting next to Kim.

"All weekend?" he asked, and Kim nodded. Rufus looked up from the top of the couch and shot Ron a huge raspberry.

"Payback time, so-called fiancé," she replied. "So, who can do anything, including cook?" she smirked.

Ron grimaced and then broke out in a huge smile as he leaned over and stole a kiss. "You can," he replied.

"Awwwwwwwwww," came from the back of the couch.

"I thought your mom was gonna freak when she saw Robert in the kitchen," Ron leaned back and tried, unsuccessfully, to grab the sandwich from Kim.

"She _was_ kinda happy," Kim replied with a smile as she took another bite of her sandwich….

--

(Monday morning, 8:13 AM MT, before Thanksgiving)

"Mr. Dr. P," Ron began, slipping on his chef's attire, "you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm certain, Ronald," James T. Possible Sr. replied, slipping on one of his laboratory  
coats.

"Dad?" Ron looked at his father. "You don't have to be here, you know that."

"I do, son," Gene Stoppable adjusted his singed yellow fireman's coat and placed the yellow hat on his head. "If my son is going into danger, I've 'got his back,'" he smiled.

Ron smiled and nodded at his dad. "Lose the red hat?"

"This one will show any blood easier," he replied, and Ron nodded.

"Sato?" Ron looked at the quiet man, dressed in the robes of an ancient Chinese warrior-priest.

"Hai, Ron, my friend," Sato smiled. "We will face this threat like men: with honor."

"Thank you all," Ron smiled as he looked at his army of three. "If we don't make it, it has been an honor working with all of you.

"Mr. Dr. P," Ron faced him and bowed, "will you do the honors?"

"My pleasure," he smiled, whipped out his cell, and punched three digits. He touched his earpiece. "Would you meet me in the kitchen, please?" silence, then "Thank you," and he touched his earbud once again.

"There's no turning back now," and a cold wind blew through all four men, awaiting their fate as they took their positions.

Footstep bounded down the stairs, more footsteps across the floor, and the kitchen door opened.

"What's up, Dad?" Kim asked as she opened the door to the kitchen, dressed more casually than James would like but did not upset Ron in the least: a dark green blouse that left a lot to Ron's imagination, and the slacks...well, Ron was certainly glad that baggy was out and form-fitting were in. She stopped and stared at the mass of manhood staring at her from all four corners of the room.

"What's the stinkin' sitch," she said, putting her fingertips together and smiling.

Ron knew that smile: the smile of an upcoming beat-down. "KP, it's time," he said, the calm in his voice belying the Flippies that his stomach was doing. Even Rufus, when Ron told him what the men were going to do, packed up two rounds each of Camembert, Gouda, and Swiss, headed for the Panic Room, and slammed the door shut…but, not before he yelled 'LUCK!' to Ron.

"Kimmie-cub," James started, "your mother is wall-to-wall with surgeries for the next two days, and Ron's mom is buried in conference calls, so…" his voice trailed off, and Kim stared at him in horror.

"You don't mean…" she started, and then-

"I'M _NOT_ THAT BAD A COOK!" she yelled, and the men continued to smile.

"I'M _**NOT**_!" She shouted, and this time she was fighting back tears. It bothered her that she couldn't cook very well, but she couldn't tell anyone how she felt.

"KP, you burned water," Ron said softly.

Kim growled, but she had to agree…grudgingly. Only Ron could get away with that statement; besides, he understood her pain in the cooking sitch.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked with a since of finality that let Ron know that she would be reasonable...

Maybe.

He prayed silently for a second and then breathed an internal sigh of relief. "I got the 'A-Team' to help us," he replied, reaching into his pocket, pulling out his PosComm, and punching call buttons.

"Who?" Kim growled once again.

Sato knew fear unlike any he'd known before, not even during the battles or the stories he'd heard from his parents about the war.

"I called in a favor I had from a new friend, and he convinced some friends of his to come to Middleton to help:

--

chapter complete

--

**Author's notes and afterward:**

This began as a thought in my head, watered and fed by ja and an evil Zaratan (curse you, Contest-Man!), and encouraged by MrDrP in the forum post announcing the contest (you can blame him… lol). Sadly, it did not turn into a contest entry (because there was another story that horned in), but it surfaced, demanding tog be told.

This is another unplanned surprise _**BE,S Special Intermezzi**_: a little interlude in the Birth, and Rebirth arc.

And, as for the cliffie? I'm evil…do I make myself clear? It's coming, soon….

--


	2. Final Frontier 02

_**Birth, and ReBirth SI: **_**The Final Frontier**

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time). This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

Enjoy! Please read and review.

--

A/N Forward:

For the sake of both their families, James T. Possible Sr. and Gene Stoppable enlist the help of Ronald and Sato to brave the truly final frontier….

This tale is not for the faint of heart…

Disclaimer: no persons (or Naked Mole Rats) were harmed in the telling of this tale. Food? it was soooo sad....

--

chapter 2 - **Final Frontier 02**

--

"I got the 'A-Team' to help us, KP," Ron replied, reaching into his pocket, pulling out his PosComm, and punching call buttons.

"Who?" Kim growled once again.

Sato knew fear unlike any he'd known before, not even during the battles or the stories he'd heard from his parents about the war.

"I called in a favor I had from a new friend, and he convinced some friends of his to come to Middleton to help:

"Robert Gay," he said and, after a pause, the rear door opened. The reddish-brown hair was immediately recognizable, as was the smile as he struck the classic pose as the door closed behind him, sleeves rolled up.

Kim just stared at the man with the boyish smile and grinned inside. 'Wow, he's even cuter in person than on television,' she thought.

"Katherine Karast," Ron continued, and the door opened once again to reveal the blond hair, dark eyes, and confident woman stepped into the kitchen, striking her own version of the pose as the door closed, once again, behind her.

Gene Stoppable smiled when Katherine winked at him. 'I _do_ love a man in yellow,' she thought with her own internal smile.

"Toro Tanaka," he spoke once again, and the door opened to reveal the severe face of the Japanese gentleman came in, his dark eyes gleaming with confidence, his black hair pulled back from his face and showing a few streaks of gray. The smile, however, was there, and he too struck the classic pose as the door closed behind him.

'Perhaps I can learn the secret of Sao's PFP,' Toro thought. 'That will make me unstoppable in the University.'

"And, to round out the team, Neil Morrison," and the door opened, one last time, to reveal the smiling shaved-head man with the small, well-groomed brown goatee. The door closed as he struck the classic pose, arms crossed over his chest and his short sleeves revealing his forearms.

"You didn't," Kim whispered, and then she broke into a huge smile. "The _Granite Chefs_, and in my mother's kitchen: Mom is so gonna jell," she laughed, and that broke the ice as everyone broke into laughter.

"Hey, don't we count," Dalton White laughed as he pushed the door open, and a dark-haired athletic man leapt into the room, performing several acrobatic flips before nailing the landing directly in front of Kim, handing her a bouquet of roses and a pear before, laughing, he seemingly magiked a second pear out of thin air, took a theatrical bite, chewed, and smiled.

"Welcome, Provost," Ron stepped up and bowed.

The Provost turned, smiled even bigger, and bowed in return. "Good afternoon, Ronald Stoppable: your world-saving skills are only surpassed by the legends of your cooking skills. I can only hope that, before we leave, I will have the opportunity to sample one of your legendary 'Nacos,'" he broke into a huge grin, and Ron nodded with a grin of his own.

"Hey, Ron," Neil called, and Ron turned. "Where's Rufus? I want to meet the little guy, and I have something special for him."

"Kim plus cooking equaled 'Panic Room,'" Ron explained as he dialed the panic room phone. "Rufus? Code word 'cookie angst,' and somebody here has a gift for you," he flipped the phone shut and grinned. "He'll be here," he said.

"Well, now," Robert stepped over to the counter. "What's for Thanksgiving? And, no, Tanaka, no more Indian-spiced turkey," he laughed, and Toro cracked a small smile.

--

"So, we have the menu," Robert announced as the group looked over the white board, filled with dishes to prepare. "Miss Possible what are the ones you want to learn, most of all?"

"Mr. Gay, it's Kim, please and thank you," Kim replied with a smile.

"And, it's Robert, Kim," he replied with his patented smile, and Kim wanted to melt.

"I want to learn how to prepare it all," she replied after she recovered, "but I'm really interested in your Southwestern chili-and-spice-infused fried turkey, the cornbread, spicy pork and Italian sausage stuffing, the whole-fried snapper, and that sweet potato and bacon casserole," she ticked off the menu items, and Ron smiled inside: she'd selected dishes that would give her time with each of the Granite Chefs.

"Excellent choices, Kim" the Provost smiled.

"And," Kim's smile was huge, turning to look at Katherine, "I really, _really_, _**really**_ want to have you show me how to make that cinnamon-chocolate fondue of yours," and Ron was convinced that he saw fangs come out of Kim's mouth.

"You got it, girlfriend," Katherine laughed. "But, only if you introduce me to Monique," she continued with an equally-evil grin. "I want to see what your fashionista has goin' on," she added, and Kim nodded.

"Well, we'd better head to the grocery stores," Neil laughed. "We need bacon and Italian sausage; you know, the important stuff: pork" he added.

"Kim and I can take two of you in her Sloth, and the rest can ride in Dad's station wagon and Mr. Dr. P's minivan," Ron suggested.

"A Sloth?" Toro's eye lit up. "I have not seen one in years, since the recall," he added.

Kim smiled. "Trust me: you've never seen one like this," she grinned even bigger.

--

Michael Samuels was glad he had an outstanding team in his _**MonsterSaver**_ store. They kept the store clean and stocked to perfection, and the phone call from The Chow-Down Network had made him thankful, once again, for all the efforts that he and his management team had gone through to make sure that everyone had made it through the Lowardians with jobs when the store re-opened.

'Of course, having Anne Possible and Jean Stoppable stopping by didn't hurt the morale of the young male staff,' he chuckled inside. He had, burned into his brain, the image of the two ladies after they'd been splashed in the parking lot that day, and he was certain that Reger and his cohorts in Dairy, every time they came back from college and came to work and knowing them all too well, were still trying to find any footage, video or stills, from that day.

But, now, he was about to be honored by a personal shopping experience with the Granite Chefs, the Provost, and Dalton. He'd contacted Headquarters when they called a few days ago with their requests, and HQ had delivered, in spades. The trucks were parked at the back of the store, filled with the best available and waiting for the magic moment,

He was walking to the entrance when he heard the scream: "ROBERT GAY!!!!"

'They're here,' he laughed as he turned the corner and saw Team Possible, their dads, Sato, the Provost, Dalton, and the Granite Chefs.

"Chefs, Provost, Dalton," he nodded, "welcome to **_MonsterSaver_**'s of Middleton."

"Hey, I don't get greeted like this when I come in," Ron mock-pouted.

"You just saved the world," the woman who had screamed laughed. "Robert's on television and he's a hunk," she added, causing Robert to blush and Neil to laugh.

"I haven't seen Mrs. Possible," Michael remarked.

"Up to her ears in brains this week," James replied, generating some very interesting and unique sounds from those around the group. "We're cooking Thanksgiving this year."

"We?" Michael blanched, and the Provost couldn't help but smile as Kim growled.

"There will be no fires or explosions: I guarantee it," Dalton replied, and the fingers all moved off the 911 buttons on the cell phones.

"We're gonna have a great time," Katherine smiled, wrapping her arm around Kim's shoulder. "We'll show these guys a thing or four," she added, winking at Kim. "Now, show me the chocolate and the bacon," she pulled Kim away from the guys.

A huge laugh came from Produce, and Ron looked up to realize that Neil had headed away from the group. The men headed toward the sound, over, and the Provost and Dalton both started to laugh at the sight.

The produce display was headed by the sign _Middleton's Own Home-Grown, _and people were smiling and loading up for the upcoming holiday. The top of the display still had the picture of Roachie, feelers spread wide, and words underneath 'I won't sell it if I won't feed it to my family!' Underneath the sign, on the front of all of the produce bins, was a picture of Rufus, now dining on a sweet potato. saying: 'It's all 'Gouda' to eat!'

Neil was holding his sides. "I'd heard about this, but I didn't believe the stories," he managed to get out between laughs.

"Long story," Ron laughed, walking over to Neil. "You just have to learn to speak with your mandibles," Ron added.

Neil looked up with a smile. "So, now you're telling me you speak with Naked Mole Rats and roaches, both?"

"Just the large mutated cucarachas, not the little ones," Ron replied.

Neil just shook his head, grabbed several items, dropped them into his basked, and headed for the meat.

--

l"Here's the one to use," Katherine held up a large block of packaged dark chocolate. "It melts wonderfully and doesn't lose any flavor in the process."

"Great," Kim answered, grabbing four of the packages and dropping them in the shopping cart.

"Kim, may I ask you a question?" Katherine faced her after she dropped her package into the basket.

"Sure, Katherine."

"Kat, please," Katherine smiled. "It's about you and Ron," and her look suddenly went from Granite Chef to fangirl. "How do you do it all? I'd be so scared, I'd pee in my panties all the time," she laughed.

Kim snorted back a laugh. "Kat, you get up in front of millions of people on a regular basis, have 55 minutes to prepare five courses, and you talk about me being under pressure?

"Besides, pressure would be spending time with Robert, Neil, and Toro on a regular basis," Kim grinned, and Kat laughed.

"Well," Kat leaned over and stage-whispered, "Robert's married to a model, Neil is so disgustingly happily married that he oozes bliss, and Toro is just one giant puppy-dog under that gruff exterior of his," she laughed.

"Besides, I saw the way that Ron looks at you like a fresh-from-the-oven flan, and I saw that rock you're sporting: you struck the mother lode with him," Kat added, then leaned in. "Your dad's cute, but that Mr. Stoppable is a hunka white chocolate, just waiting for the right melting temp," she whispered.

Kim's eyes grew huge, and she shot out a laugh. "Kat, he's an actuary!"

"So is my husband," she replied, "and you'd be amazed at what those digits can do for a girl. I may be the chef, but my hubby can cook," Kat smiled knowingly

"**_TMI_**!" Kim laughed, and they headed, appropriately, for the spice aisle.

--

chapter complete

--

**Author's notes and afterward:**

This began as a thought in my head, watered and fed by ja and an evil Zaratan (curse you, Contest-Man!), and encouraged by MrDrP in the forum post announcing the contest (you can blame him… lol). Sadly, it did not turn into a contest entry (because there was another story that horned in), but it surfaced, demanding tog be told.

This is another unplanned surprise _**BE,S Special Intermezzi**_: a little interlude in the Birth, and Rebirth arc.

Sorry, no totally evil cliffie this time, only bargain-basement evil, and more fun here, and to come.

--


	3. Final Frontier 03

_**Birth, and ReBirth SI: **_**The Final Frontier**

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time). This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

Enjoy! Please read and review.

--

A/N Forward:

For the sake of both their families, James T. Possible Sr. and Gene Stoppable enlist the help of Ronald and Sato to brave the truly final frontier….

This tale is not for the faint of heart…

Disclaimer: no persons (or Naked Mole Rats) were harmed in the telling of this tale. Food? it was soooo sad....

--

chapter 3 - **Final Frontier 03**

--

Kim just stared at the mounds of grocery bags and piles of boxes on the kitchen counters and watched as the chefs unloaded the food, laughing and holding up items as they emptied the bags.

"Kim, are you ready?" Dalton asked.

Kim turned around and laughed. Dalton had, somehow, managed to bring an electronic whiteboard/printer into the kitchen; on it was written out 'Turkey 101' at the top and a giant, rubber turkey sitting on top of the board.

"I got it from your dad," Dalton explained, and she nodded her understanding.

"Shall we begin?"

"Let's go, Professor," she giggled, and Dalton just shook his head and smiled.

"What do you know about turkey?"

"Remove the feathers from the bird first, then the giblets from the inside before you cook it," Kim replied snarkily, and Dalton breathed a sigh of relief.

"OK, what about brining?"

"Just the basics: soaking in a mixture of non-chlorinated water and salt for 10-12 hours, or overnight, rinse thoroughly, pat dry, and then cook," Kim replied.

Dalton grinned. "You've been watching, haven't you?" he pointed at her, and she nodded enthusiastically. "Good, then Robert's recipe won't be too far off base."

"I still can't imagine maple, chipotles, habeneros, tarragon, garlic, and onions all working together," Kim admitted.

"Kinda like Drakken and Shego," Robert said, entering the room. "Well, more like Monkey Fist and that Amy woman," he smiled. "Or, for that matter, me and my wife: people told me that 'stranger things had happened,' but not much weirder than the two of us getting together.

"Don't forget the apple, Kim," Robert added, and Kim looked confused. "My mother always stuffed a whole apple into the turkey cavity: she liked the smell and the taste of the meat with it. I just added to it by spiking mine with additional herbs and spices.

"By the way, I couldn't hear what you and Ron were saying in the front seat," Dalton admitted, "even though I tried," he added with a smile.

"Oh, just a bet, Dalton: if I make it though all of this, he has to serve my meals for the rest of Thanksgiving holiday."

"Well, then" Kat entered with a smile, followed by Neil with Rufus on his shoulder, "we need to make sure you have a very relaxing holiday, then, don't we?"

"I think so," Kim replied, and then she laughed as she watched Rufus gently scratch the top of Neil's head. Neil's reaction was what had gotten her attention: the soft moans were a dead giveaway.

"Good little Hairless Granite Chef," Kim added with a straight face.

Toro wished he hadn't been drinking when he walked in and Kim's comment: he spewed water all over Robert.

--

"So, what did you think?" Dalton asked at dinner, looking at the exhausted chefs and Provost.

"I never doubted her," Kat started, and Robert almost choked on his food. "Amp down, Gay: it's a woman thing. You guys just didn't know how to get through to her, and I did. She'll be wonderful for you tomorrow."

"I hope so," Toro said, taking a bite and smiling through pained eyes. "I'd never seen anyone do that to a sack of flour or a sweet potato before," he whispered, shuddering. "I'm going to have nightmares about root vegetables now," he added, taking a drink. "I've never seen bread crumbs achieve spontaneously combustion," he took another deep drink.

"Hey, the little guy was a riot, though," Neil laughed. "After he took one taste of the sweet potato and bacon casserole, he rolled belly-up and laughed…unfortunately, that didn't last long, since he then flipped back over and ate the entire serving dish of casserole before anyone else had a chance to even try it."

"It was not Rufus," the Provost whispered, looking somewhat shell-shocked. "It was those twin boys, Kim's brothers. They kept trying to 'soup up' my pears with something called J200 or J2000, I don't know which. James told me not to let them do what they wanted to do because the formula was a 'bit unstable' and had a tendency to leave a 10-foot crater when disturbed. Those boys," the Provost shuddered, "they look so innocent, but I'm certain that there are red horns underneath that hair of theirs."

"Soup up the pears, huh?" Neil mused for a moment before breaking into a big grin. "At least, you'd get some more spring in your step," Neil joked. The Provost glared at him before he finally flashed a thin smile and went back to eating.

"Regardless, that is the most wonderful produce I've seen in years," Toro said, having calmed down a bit. "The bok choy is exquisite, some of the best I've seen in years, and the cabbages were huge. I have never seen spinach that green in my life."

"Consider the fertilizer," Neil replied calmly, and Kat shot cola from her nose onto Neil's shirt.

--

Dr. Anne Possible was exhausted, but she had made it through the last marathon operation and was almost home. She'd slept at the hospital the past four nights, saving herself time on the commute and allowing her to check on her patients.

"Six surgeries in three cays, and I didn't lose any patients," she smiled as she turned onto her home street.

The number of vehicles in front of her house didn't surprise her, but the rental tags did. She turned into the driveway and slid into her spot in the garage, and even before she stopped the car her nose began to be overtaken by aromas that only meant one thing:

Ronald had to be cooking Thanksgiving dinner, and she smiled in relief. Kimmie was a wonderful daughter, but Anne didn't trust her heating popcorn in the microwave, especially after having to replace the third one in four weeks. The odors, as she stopped the car and turned off the ignition, wafted through the garage like soft, cool, jazz, and she smiled as she existed the car and grabbed her bag and jacket from the passenger seat.

"Having Ronald as a son-in-law is going to cut my holiday cooking requirements considerably," she mused with a smile as she took another deep breath. Something smelled familiar and wonderful.

"That one's new," she laughed as she put her key into the door after lowering the garage door. "That smells like sweet potatoes, nutmeg, cinnamon, onions, and bacon," she said, thinking back to her grandmother's recipe for sweet potato casserole.

She opened the door and entered the house, turning right from the laundry room into the kitchen, and she almost dropped everything as she stared at the unimaginable sight.

Her daughter was in the kitchen, Ronald was nowhere to be seen, and there were no flames coming from the stove, sink, dishwasher, or refrigerator. Kim was sprinkling Panko bread crumbs on top of several ramekins of something that smelled wonderful and singing to herself.

"Drakken must be back in the synthodrone business," Anne laughed, and Kim looked up in surprise.

"Mom!" she called out, putting the box down and running over to hug her exhausted mother.

"Kim, I think we're ready for chocolate," a female voice came from the dining room doorway entering the kitchen, and Anne looked up and saw a very familiar female blond entering her kitchen.

"Kimmie, does your dad know you have show folk in the house?" Anne asked with a smile on her face.

Kat just grinned.

"Show folk?" Neil asked as he entered the room with Rufus on his shoulder. "Rufus, let her know we're all kosher, will you?"

"OK," Rufus replied, giving a single thumbs-up.

Anne laughed, but her laugh stopped when a boyish-faced man walked in, whistling. "Kim, let's check the turkey for-" he started but stopped in the doorway when he saw Anne Possible.

"Well, that explains a lot," he finally spoke with a huge smile on his face.

"Explains what?" Anne asked.

"The diary workers at _Monstersaver's,_ and the 'Mrs. Robinson' comments I heard when I told them I was going to be at your house," Robert explained as he stepped forward and extended his hand "I'm Robert Gay, and James is, indeed, a very lucky man," he added, turning Anne's features, already red, even redder.

--

"Hello, Mom?" Ron had punched his mom's number and was amazed to get her off the phone.

"Ronald," Jean Stoppable breathed a sigh of relief. The last conference call had not been as productive as she wanted, and she had one more today with same individual. "How are you, son?"

"Fine, Mom: I just wanted to let you know that we've got Thanksgiving dinner covered, so we just have to come over to the Possibles' Thursday, around 11:00 AM, for lunch."

"Ronald, are you cooking?" Jean loved her son's cooking, but she felt guilty that he did it so often.

"No, Mom: it's a surprise," Ron replied honestly.

"It's not Kimberly, is it? Son, I love your fiancé dearly, and Kim is a girl that can do anything, but that girl is a WMD to a range," Jean answered honestly, and Ron stifled a laugh.

"Sister WMD," Hana called, and Ron couldn't help but laugh.

"Dad and MrDrP are helping, Mom," Ron gave her a partial answer, hoping she wouldn't push.

"Gene?" Jean sat up, and Ron could hear her voice tense.

"No problems, Mom: he hasn't set anything or anyone on fire," he replied, and he heard her incoming beeps.

"Well, that's the next call," she sighed.

"Knock 'em dead, Mom," Ron said, and Jean smiled as she switched over to the next line.

--

"Alright, where are they?" Anne asked, and Kat laughed and pointed behind her.

Anne turned around and was surprised by a pair of smiling individuals: the Provost and Dalton.

Dalton took her right hand and kissed it. "Anne Possible, I am amazed," he said, coming up with a smile. "You've come a long way since Junior High and the skinny redheaded science geek I remember, Annie-girl with the briefcase and purse," he added with a grin.

Anne's face showed her confusion for a few moments, but then recognition slapped her like a large hand. "Dalton?" she whispered. "From Truman Jr. High?" she asked, and he nodded. "The kid who, single-handedly, drove two science teachers into taking early retirement in the same year?" she grinned, and Dalton nodded again with a huge smile.

"'Ton of fun?'" she laughed, and Dalton blushed.

"I lost a little weight after I stopped eating the Mystery Meat casserole," he replied, and Kim shuddered.

"Annie, with the wonderful f-" Dalton's grin was huge now, and Anne slapped her hand over his mouth while she blushed.

"Not a pear, I suspect," the Provost smiled, and Anne braced herself. "No, more likely a peach," he added with a big grin, and Anne's blush went full solar red while the rest of the room laughed.

"I'd definitely agree, Provost," James Possible Sr. laughed as he entered the room. He walked up to his wife and kissed her cheek. "A firm, ripe-"

"James Possible, you're sleeping in your study tonight," Anne laughed, amazed that she could feel her face reddening even more.

"As long as you're in there with me and the door's locked," he replied. "Remember, the walls are sound-proofed now," he added with a wicked grin.

"_**TMI**_!" Kim yelled, and the laughter was so strong that Anne wanted to dig a hole and hide.

--

chapter complete

--

**Author's notes and afterward:**

This began as a thought in my head, watered and fed by ja and an evil Zaratan (curse you, Contest-Man!), and encouraged by MrDrP in the forum post announcing the contest (you can blame him… lol). Sadly, it did not turn into a contest entry (because there was another story that horned in), but it surfaced, demanding tog be told.

This is another unplanned surprise _**BE,S Special Intermezzi**_: a little interlude in the Birth, and Rebirth arc.

More fun to come....The evil? That's all James' doing, this time.

--


	4. Final Frontier 04

_**Birth, and ReBirth SI: **_**The Final Frontier**

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time). This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

Enjoy! Please read and review.

--

A/N Forward:

For the sake of both their families, James T. Possible Sr. and Gene Stoppable enlist the help of Ronald and Sato to brave the truly final frontier….

This tale is not for the faint of heart…

Disclaimer: no persons (or Naked Mole Rats) were harmed in the telling of this tale.

--

chapter 4 - **Final Frontier 04**

--

After Anne's blush dialed down from way past hair-red, Robert turned and faced Kim.

"Ready to tackle the turkey?" he asked with his boyish grin, and Kim nodded.

"All righty, then," he laughed and turned to the counter next to the refrigerator where he had placed the turkey after Kim had rinsed off the brine and patted the bird dry. Kim beat him to the huge 20-lb bird and easily carried it to the prep station/center counter next to the prep sink.

"Have you been working out?" Robert asked, surprised at Kim's strength.

"Lifting cheerleaders," Kim explained.

"Yeah," Ron grinned as he walked into the room. "Lifting BonBon," he added with a smile.

Kim threw a dish towel at him and hit him in the mouth with her shot.

Robert held back his laugh had pulled out the huge injection needles, garnering a smile from Anne. "You've got the solution ready, Kim, and it smells wonderful," he leaned over the stove and waved the aroma from the pan towards his face. "You added something," he said, and Kim nodded.

"I added some lime juice," she said, "replacing one-third of the lemon juice. I 'kicked' up the Tabasco and cayenne pepper just a touch, and I also added a teaspoon of cumin powder."

"Cumin," Robert mused as he inserted the large-gauge needle into the pan and withdrew a filled injection load. "I hadn't thought about cumin," he mumbled, and then he turned toward her. "Care to do the honors?" he presented the device to Kim.

Kim took it and looked at the turkey. She deftly made multiple injections of solution into the drumsticks, thighs, wings, breasts, and back.

She looked up at Robert, and he smiled and nodded.

"Ready, Dalton?" Robert called.

"Truss that turkey, and bring it," he called from the back yard.

Robert showed Kim the quick and solid way to truss the bird, and she 'allowed' him to place it on the rolling cart and roll it outside. Kim laughed when she saw the rig that Dalton had set up over the turkey fryer, but her laughed turned into awe when she saw him load the turkey onto the lift hook. The lift hook was connected to a pulley system, all connected to what looked like a stepladder, and the hook now holding the bird hovered directly over the peanut-oil-filled fryer. Kim was enthralled as he watched him lower the bird into the cooking medium.

Ron smiled as he watched Kim, entranced, as the turkey-filled oil container began to happily bubble. "I'll stay out here and watch," he said, pulling up a lounge chair and plopping himself into it.

"So, you and the turkey have something in common," Kim dead-panned, and Ron looked at her quizzically. "You're both marinating," she added with a smile, and Dalton, Ron, and Robert all laughed.

--

"Are you sure you won't stay for dinner?" Kim asked, again, and the team collectively shook their heads 'No.'

"Kim, you did the work," Neil smiled and stuck his hand out. Kim pulled him into a hug, whispered 'thank you,' and kissed his cheek, turning the top of Neil's head red.

"Ronald, be good to her," Neil managed to get out, and Ron laughed.

"Thank you," Rufus jumped up onto Neil's shoulder and hugged his face, "from relatives and me."

"Hey, I read about the famine in Africa and the food supplies," Neil smiled. "I suspected that they could use a 'load,'" he laughed, and Wade and Joss both groaned. "So, I had some shipped over there. Ron, I left you the recipe for the casserole, too."

"Yummy," Rufus rubbed his stomach, kissed Neil's cheek, and jumped back onto Ron's right shoulder.

"Miss Possible, thank you for allowing me the honor of working with you," Toro bowed, and Kim returned the bow. "I know you will enjoy the cooking and serving of the whole snapper," he added.

"It was my honor, Tanaka-san," Kim replied, holding out her hand. Toro took it, shook it, and was surprised to receive a small piece of paper.

"What you desired, sir: a gift from Sato," Kim grinned, and Toro broke into a millisecond smile.

"Annie, it was so good to see you again," Dalton smiled and pulled Anne into a hug, and then he surprised her and kissed her cheek. "I always wanted to do that, all during junior high and high school, but I was a big chicken," he admitted.

"Me, too," Anne replied and kissed the cheek of a surprised Dalton White, generating a blush on his face. "Cluck, cluck," Anne added and blushed a bit.

"Gene," Kat blushed when she hugged him, and she shocked both him and herself by kissing his cheek. "You are _such_ a hottie, but I bet you get that a lot," she smiled, trying to turn her own red down.

"Ms. Karast, you just made an old man very happy," Gene laughed.

"You're not old," she replied with a grin. "Besides, Robert will remind you that Colorado-aged beef is the best beef," she said, "just like fine wine," she added with a wicked grin that caused Gene to begin to share her blushing tendencies.

"Kim," the Provost bowed to her, "spending time here in Middleton with you has given me a wonderful idea for a brand-new series for the Chow-Down Network: I've already discussed it with the executives, and they've started show design."

"What is it?" Kim looked intrigued.

The Provost stepped over to her and stood next to her, whispering. Kim's face turned blank for a moment, and them a huge grin covered her entire face. The laugh that came from her was so wicked that Shego would have cowered from fear if she had heard it.

"That's so bad, it's good," she laughed, and she hugged the Provost. She felt his face warm, so she went for the jugular:

She leaned back, took his face in her hands, and kissed his nose. "Thank you for everything, Provost," she whispered, causing the man to blush a deep red.

Kim then turned and looked at Ron. "Thanksgiving morning, 6:30 AM, my house: all right, Sous-chef Ronald?"

Ron saluted and grinned. "Yes ma'am!"

"I taught her everything she knows," Kat smirked. "Just, not everything I know," she added.

"Oh, bother," Dalton laughed and grabbed his head with both his hands.

--

Ron rapped lightly on the kitchen door, and Kim opened it in the darkness.

"Good morning, starshine," Ron smiled at Kim's greeting and kissed her forehead. "You ready to work?"

"Ready, KP," he replied, sniffing. "You've been up awhile."

"Sweet potatoes are cooling, cornbread is a-cookin'," she answered, pulling him into the kitchen and closing the outer door.

"Potatoes," Rufus shouted.

"Yes, Rufus, and I made extra, just for you," Kim smiled. Rufus jumped up from Ron's pocket onto the counter and ran to Kim, jumping up and kissing her cheek.

"Thank you," he squeaked, and he leaned against the brown sugar container with a grin on his face.

"What about the bacon?" Ron asked.

"Already fried a pound up and crumbled it," Kim said. "The sweet potatoes should be ready in handle in a few minutes, and I want to have that casserole ready to go in the oven first so I can concentrate on the turkey and dressing. I have one surprise dessert that I think you'll like," Kim grinned, "besides the chocolate for Mom."

"Sounds like a plan," Ron reached for one of the sweet potatoes. "They're cooled; do you have butter melted and bread crumbs ready to mix?"

"Already in that bowl," she pointed at the bowl, covered by a clean towel. She pulled out a large bowl for each of them and reached for a potato. "Last one finished has to clean the turkey," she grinned, removing the skin from the sweet potato in her hand.

After both finished mashing the 14 pounds of sweet potatoes at the same time, Ron took his bowl and added all but 2 pounds to the bowl that Kim was using. The remaining sweet potatoes, he scooped into a smaller cooking container. Kim stirred in the bacon, sour and heavy cream, chopped the green onions, stirred in the butter, and nutmeg, adding the salt and pepper after she'd mixed all the other ingredients and combined the mixture. She deftly lifted the large, heavy bowl and poured the mixture into the already greased baking dish, spreading the bread crumb mixture over the top of the casserole.

Kim turned her attention to the smaller container, mixing in the same ingredients that she'd included in the casserole that now occupied the large container. A quick sprinkling of bread crumbs, and the smaller container was ready for cooking, as well.

The entire time, Ron watched and smiled as he removed the diced and cubed three loaves of corn bread (that Kim had baked the previous day) from the oven where they were drying and poured them into a massive mixing bowl. He then proceeded to crumble the three large packages of Melba toast into the bowl and mixed the two breads together. Washing and drying his hands, he began to trim and dice the well-washed and dried leeks and celery, making sure to discard any pieces that looked bad. After he finished that, he finely diced a cup of parsley leaves and placed them in a small dish.

Kim, in the meantime, took one more look at the casserole, smiled, covered it with plastic wrap and foil, and put it in the refrigerator to rest; at the same time, she pulled out the six links of hot Italian sausage and three links of sweet Italian sausage, removed the meat from the casings, broke the contents into small pieces, and put the meat into a covered container and put it back in the refrigerator.

She took the bowl of leeks and celery from Ron with a smile and a kiss and added both to a 12-inch skillet containing melted butter, cooking them (and adding salt and pepper to taste) over moderately low heat, stirring until the leeks were tender (this took her about 25 minutes). Before she finished with the leeks, she removed the sausage from the refrigerator. When she finished the leeks, she added the sausage to the pan and raised the heat to a medium, stirring just enough to make sure that the sausage was cooked thoroughly. This took another 7 minutes.

Ron, in the meantime, had produced a small heavy saucepan from the rack above the center island and began to cook four cups of fresh cranberries with a half-cup of sugar over moderately high head for five minutes, stirring regularly, until more than a handful of the cranberries had burst.

He turned the heat all the way down on his pan and removed the warming tray containing the huge pecan pieces that Kim had toasted earlier and roughly chopped them. He added the pecans to the bowl containing the bread and slid the entire concoction towards Kim. She caught the bowl, smiled, and stirred in the sausage mixture. Once finished, she wagged her finger at Ron in a come-hither motion.

Ron smiled as he walked over, kissed her cheek, and took the bowl. Adding in the cranberry mixture, the chopped parsley, four cups of homemade chicken broth that he'd made earlier in the week and added salt and pepper. He then covered the bowl and placed it in the refrigerator.

"Not bad, 'so-called fiancé,'" Kim smirked.

"KP, you know I love you," he said, turning from the refrigerator. "I've always been proud of you, too, but I was never prouder of you than this week," he closed the distance to the stove and took her in his arms. "You were, and are, absolutely amazing," he whispered, sealing his statement with a kiss.

"I'm still not telling you what the surprise dessert is," she responded in a seductively throaty whisper of her own, punctuated by a punch to his left side with her right hand.

"Oof!" was his reply.

'I've already marked the grease line on the outside of the fryer, so you can go out and get it ready for the fry," she continued, reaching for the injection needle that looked like something that her uncle Slim Possible would have used on the ranch. "Or, do you just want to bend over and take your medicine, 'little boy,'" she grinned, waving the huge needle in his direction.

"Going," was Ron's hasty reply as he headed out of the door at breakneck speed to the Possible's back yard followed by her laughter.

She'd already injected the turkey after she'd used it to mark the grease line before she brought it it back into the house for a wipe-down and pat dry. She had then injected the bird after wiping it down thoroughly it and then applied a very light brush of EVOO and a hint of liquid smoke to the skin after she patted the bird down underneath the skin with butter. After she was finished, she tented the turkey with foil and left it on the counter to reach room temperature before Ron had arrived.

"It's time to mix the spices," she announced to herself and went to her mother's well-stocked cabinet, stocked even more after the _Granite Chefs_ had finished. She came back with an armful of bottles, a bag of rice flour, and another large bowl. For a moment, as she placed the bowl on the counter, she thought about washing all of the items she'd used.

A flashback to a time, what seemed years ago, when she had her memory erased, and the thought of 'offering the Tweebs the opportunity to wash the dishes' flashed into her mind. She grinned: she knew how to get them to do it, too: the dessert would be the device to allow her to implement her payback on them.

Two and one-half tablespoons of paprika, two tablespoons each of salt and garlic powder, one tablespoon each of black pepper, onion powder, cayenne pepper, dried oregano, and dried thyme all went into a measuring cup. From that, she mixed these ingredients, withdrew three tablespoons of the concoction and added it to the well she'd created in the three cups of rice flour in the bowl. She then added two teaspoons each of kosher salt and fresh ground black pepper and mixed thoroughly.

She pulled the two large whole snappers from the refrigerator, thankful again that the fishmonger had done an excellent job of scaling and gutting the fish as well as removing the fins and gills before carefully wrapping them up separately for her. Then, she smiled as she reached for her own packaged 'secret ingredient' for dessert and pulled it from the refrigerator. Placing both the fish and the package on the counter, she washed her hands thoroughly before then reached back into the fridge and pulling out a gallon of milk. Reaching into the cabinet, she pulled down two large glasses and filled them both.

"Something to drink, Ron?" she called and received a grunt in response. Smiling, she picked up both glasses and headed outside as the sun peeked over the horizon.

"Hey!" came from Rufus.

"Rufus, you remember what happened the last time you had milk," was Ron's response.

"Eeeeeewwwwww," was Rufus' response.

--

Chapter complete

--

**Author's notes and afterward:**

This began as a thought in my head, watered and fed by ja and an evil Zaratan (curse you, Contest-Man!), and encouraged by MrDrP in the forum post announcing the contest (you can blame him… lol). Sadly, it did not turn into a contest entry (because there was another story that horned in), but it surfaced, demanding tog be told.

This is another unplanned surprise _**BE,S Special Intermezzi**_: a little interlude in the Birth, and Rebirth arc.

More fun to come....The evil? Lots of shared evil coming: some from Kim, and the rest from her 'secret ingredient.'

--


End file.
